


That's a Dog's Name

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas discusses naming his cat with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Dog's Name

“You can’t call him ‘Spot’.”

“Why not?”

“Well because that’s a dog’s name, innit? That’d be like having a daughter, and calling her George.”

“I heard somewhere that George Foreman actually did that.”

“The chef?”

“He’s a boxer.”

“Why’s he sell a grill then, if he ain’t a chef?”

“He just does. I don’t know.”

“Well, you still can’t call him Spot. He’ll get a complex or something.”

“He’s a cat. How’s he gonna get a complex?”

“I’unno. But he will if you give him a dog’s name.”

“And calling the hedgehog ‘Senor Captain Amazing Pants III’ is any better?”


End file.
